Ghost Whisperer
by xxLadyofLacexx
Summary: Bella never believed in ghosts or her mother's "gift", but when the unhappy ghost of a rising actress contacts her and demands her help to find her killer, Bella can no longer deny it, nor can she deny her feelings for the ghost's dazzling brother. AH/OOC
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight :) i just own my crazy imagination :)**

**This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. I also don't have a Beta, so please excuse any mistakes that I might make. **

**Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ghost Whisperer<strong>_

_Chapter One_

The club was pounding with the bass of yet another techno song. The amount of techno was beginning to get annoying, but the gorgeous blonde woman did not care. At the moment, she did not care about anything at all. She danced in the hot throng of swaying bodies, bumping and grinding against anyone that passed by. She didn't know them, nor did she want too.

Tonight was about forgetting. Not about remembering names, or faces, or phone numbers. Everything just needed to be forgotten and the alcohol was doing a damn good job of helping that process along.

Eventually she no longer felt like drowning herself in alcohol, despite how crazy it was. Her day had been long enough, and she knew that her day tomorrow would be even worse if she did not get a good sleep. So she quickly called for a cab, clearly too intoxicated to drive, and told them to go to The Beverly Hills Hotel.

When the cab pulled up, she gave him whatever dollar bill she had left in her small clutch. Obviously it was more than enough due to the sweaty man's ecstatic face, and the woman stumbled up into the hotel, trying to collect herself so that no one would go blabbing to the press about how something was wrong with her. Well, it wasn't that hard to spot in the first place, but coming back to the hotel she was staying at partially trashed was just a fucking neon sign that she didn't need.

Her long blonde hair swayed with her body as she walked through the hotel lobby, her purple satin dress shimmering in the artificial light. There was no one in the lobby, however she didn't expect there to be, mostly due to the fact that it had to be at least three in the morning. Her golden bangles clinked with almost a musical quality and she had her metallic golden clutch gripped tightly in her hand. She was still tense from her encounter earlier. She had tried so hard not to get involved, like her family had told her, but _he _made things so difficult sometimes! He just didn't understand.

"Out late again, Miss?" asked the receptionist behind the long cherry wood desk. He was peeking over an exceptionally large book that almost looked like an encyclopedia from her point of view.

"Of course, Norman. Can you please have room service deliver my usual breakfast at seven tomorrow?" she asked with a hint of slurring in her voice. The man nodded at her with a small smile.

"Of course, Miss," he said to her and she nodded back to him then continued through the lobby over the plush white carpet and dark mahogany floors to where the shiny platinum elevators were in the far corner. She pressed the small round button and did not have to wait as the doors slid open for her and she walked in.

She was completely alone in the elevator, and therefore completely alone with her thoughts. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen, especially to her. She had successfully kept it from her family, but she knew that it would slowly eat her up inside. At least _he _was far away from her now. Back at their big Beverly Hills mansion with probably three or four whores clinging to him. She let out a long sigh just as the elevator stopped at the top floor and the doors opened for her once more.

She stepped out and began down the hall quickly. Nobody was awake and moving around up here either, but that was also expected. Who in their_ right_ mind would be awake at this hour? Another sigh escaped her lips as she watched the doors in the hallway, finally stopping at room 416. Carefully she opened her clutch and pulled out her key card then swiped it and opened the door into her pitch black room.

For a moment she stumbled into the room, searching for the light switch as she went, the door swinging closed behind her heavily, consuming her in complete darkness. Her heart rate picked up as she searched the wall even more frantically for the light switch.

"Where is it!" she muttered to herself as she groped the walls her fingers finally finding purchase on a light switch. She flicked it on, and once again the air returned to her lungs. She chastised herself for acting like a stricken twelve year old again and smiled slightly to herself as she continued into the lavishly decorated room. The walls were cream as was the furniture and golden décor littered the room.

She took her phone out of her small bag that she placed on the table next to one of the soft couches in the living room. She had four missed calls and seven texts. All of the calls and four of the seven texts were from her publicist. She easily deleted those.

One was from her father, one was from her brother, and one was from her friend. She opened the one from her friend first, deciding that it was easier if she dealt with her overbearing family later rather than sooner. She laughed at the absurdity of the obviously drunk text from her friend then put her phone down on the same table as her bag, turning and walking towards the bathroom.

She took off her diamond hoop earrings and brushed her teeth then started to remove the makeup that she had caked onto her face in some desperate attempt to hide the shame that she had felt for the past 24 hours. A sudden thump from the other room made her heart speed up and a cold shiver run down her spine. With the small face towel still in her hands she peeked through the small crack in her bathroom door. No one was out in the other room.

"Hello?" she called quietly into the other room as she nudged it open a little further with her toe, "Is someone there?" she called again. No answer… Not that she actually expected one. As she walked out into the openness of the room her eyes scanned the scene around her and as she laid her eyes on the now open doors going to the balcony she once again chastised herself. How paranoid could she get? First she was afraid of the dark, and now she thought that someone had invaded her room? Jesus, she really needed to get a grip on things.

She shook her head as she turned back to walk into the bathroom.

An arm wound around her neck from behind. The woman tried to shriek but her air supply was cut off as she struggled against the intruder. She could feel the thick band of muscle that ran along this person's arm and as she flailed she knew she had to escape. In one fast movement she kicked her leg up behind her, bending at the knee and was satisfied when her foot collided with the person. She was thankful she hadn't yet take off her stilettos as the intruder let go of her and she collapsed to the ground.

Trying to catch her breath she tried to scramble away from the intruder, only looking back to see that it was a blonde man completely dressed in black. His head snapped up as she looked at him and a small scream fell from her lips as he lunged at her, still on the ground. His body crushed hers and his hand found its spot on her neck again, his knees pinning down her arms. She tried to scream again, her eyes wide with fear as she stared up at her attacker, unable to do anything.

Her vision was slowly fading to black as her air supply dwindled down, but before her mind went totally blank she saw a flash of silver fly through the air towards her.

Then everything was white…

* * *

><p>"I see…. A large inheritance coming into your future… Oh yes. A very large sum indeed." I could hear the wind-chime like voice of my best friend coming from the closed off room directly behind me as my eyes drifted across the computer screen in front of me.<p>

"_Really? _How much? Like, how many figures are we talking?" asked the young man's voice over excitedly. I didn't restrain my eyes from rolling. He couldn't seriously be buying this could he?

"_Shush! _Child! Can't you see I am being drained just by doing this? It would be impossible to get an accurate amount!... But I am sensing six figures…" my best friend continued and I had to really work to not start laughing.

"No way! That's sweet! So when exactly am I going to get this cash?" the boy continued and I sighed. Apparently he _was _buying this… Apparently a sucker _was _born every minute. It was quiet for a very long time, and even after a while I straightened up and had to stop myself from looking into the dark room behind the heavy velvet curtain.

"Oh… Oh no… Dear child, I am sensing that one of your family members shall fall deathly ill… It is from them that you will receive your inheritance," the high voice pronounced ominously and I could almost see the look of fright in the young man's eyes.

"Wait are you serious? Who? Who is going to be sick?" the boy asked and once again I could imagine the pixie girl holding up a pale hand to silence the boy.

"That I cannot tell you, dear child. The future holds many mysteries that even I can't unravel. I must rest now; the visions have drained me of energy. Please, go," the girl murmured in a soft dramatic voice and I rolled my eyes again. I heard the sound of a wooden chair being scraped against the floor as it was pushed back and the heavy footfalls of the young man as he came out of the darkened room. His head was hung low as he pulled out twenty five dollars and handed it to me. I looked at him as he started out of the shop and opened my mouth to say something comforting too him, but I came up lost for words as the door swung shut behind him.

I waited for a moment and then heard the wine colored velvet curtain being shoved aside and I looked to see my tiny pixie friend with a grin on her face. She had large blue eyes that sparkled with excitement and her inky black/blue hair was cut short and spiked up. She was currently wearing a long indigo, velvet robe and long black feather earrings.

"Well that was fun," she commented as she walked next to me and took a seat on the empty stool behind the front counter.

"What, you mean completely destroying an innocent boy's day with lies? You have a sick, twisted perception of what _fun _is, Alice. Really," I stated and she only laughed.

"Oh please, you thought it was funny too," she said and I frowned playfully.

"Only because I _know _you can't actually see the future," I stated and this time Alice actually frowned for real.

"_Yes I can!" _she insisted and I only nodded to her without looking at her.

"Oh right, so why can't you ever tell me what song is going to play next on the radio? Hmm?" I questioned her and she glared at me.

"I swear Isabella Swan, if you keep all of this dissing of the spirit world up, the spirits are gonna be _pissed with you," _she said to me and I only smirked.

"I think I will take my chances, want to go get some lunch?" I asked her and she sighed dejectedly.

"Sure, why not, after all _my visions have drained me of energy," _she said in an overly dramatic tone and I laughed at her while she smiled. She took off her indigo robe to reveal a stylish pair of dark skinny jeans with black stiletto, knee high boots over them and a flowing metallic gray top. I grabbed my large brown purse from under the counter and locked up the cash register then turned the _Open _sign over to say _Closed _and locked that door as well before I walked with Alice out onto the busy streets of New York.

We had both moved here after we had finished college at NYU. We shared an apartment that was basically smack dab in the middle of China Town. Kinda sucked because I did not speak Chinese and it was fucking _everywhere. _The Brightside? I learned how to use chopsticks so well I was certain I could assassinate someone with a pair.

I had originally been brought up in a small town in Washington State called Forks. In a word, Forks was wet. Very, very wet. But it was still home. My father was the police chief and my mother owned a small shop in Port Angeles where she claimed that she could tell the future and conduct séances. Once she told me that she had spoke with my grandmother after she had passed away, but I wasn't really too sure if I believed her after I had heard her talk about all the sob stories that walked into her store and the stories she would feed to them.

Was it right telling lies to sometimes desperate people? Maybe not, but it paid the rent.

Either way, I had met Alice in college and we had become instant friends, and had stayed together since then. And it was only after she moved in with me that she told me her little "secret" of how she could apparently see into the future. It was obviously the voice of God telling me that I couldn't run away from the power of the spiritual realm and I decided with Alice to give it a go.

We opened up our shop _Black Swan _a year later and so far, business had been pretty well. Whether it had just been some tourists looking for a giggle, or certifiably insane people searching to contact their long lost loved ones, we had always managed to pay the rent on time each month.

Alice and I made our way through the hoards of people and the chilly October air until we reached one our favorite Thai restaurants called the Bangkok Café. As soon as we had bought the shop we had found this place, and obviously with a name like Bangkok Café how could we resist? Yes. I was sometimes perverted. Sue me.

As we entered the Café we were met with the low chit-chat of the other customers and the warm air from the heating vent. We immediately found a table in the corner of the restaurant then Alice went to order.

"Wait! I didn't tell you what I wanted!"I said to her with a laugh.

"Oh please, I've known you for 6 years. _Plus _I'm psychic! Remember?" she gave me a pointed look, at which I rolled my eyes at. She walked away and I pulled off my white pea-coat to reveal my long sleeve navy blue shirt, and my favorite pair of jeans with a casual pair of brown boots. I crossed my arms in front of my chest as I sat down in my chair and waited for Alice to come back to the table.

When she finally did she came with four dishes carefully balanced on a small black tray.

"One Pad Thai, one Sesame Chicken, one order of spring rolls and one order of crab Rangoon. There. You see? I told you," Alice smiled at me brilliantly and I chuckled at her as I helped her set the tray on the table.

"You sure showed me," I stated and she just laughed with me.

I took up a pair of chopsticks and began to take from the dishes in front of me. I didn't even bother getting my own plate, I knew Alice didn't care, and I was honestly too lazy to get up and ask for my own plate.

"So, how did your date go the other night?" Alice finally asked casually as she slurped some of the pad Thai into her mouth, avoiding my gaze. I huffed and glared at her, because she was the one to actually set me up on said date.

"Awful. I am _never _dating anyone from Upstate ever again. He was so perverted and kept staring at my tits all night. I mean seriously, if I asked him what color my eyes were he'd probably say 34 C," I muttered darkly into my food, meanwhile Alice started to choke on her own mouthful from laughter. _Yeah, laugh it up Pixie. I'll get you back one day. _

I didn't like to say it, but yes, I was well… equipped. Alice told me I had a nice body and I sort of believed her. My boobs were decent size and my body was petite. I also had plain brown eyes, brown hair and an unbalanced equilibrium like you've never seen before. I was also too stubborn for my own good, and to be honest, I couldn't really say no. Unless it was something really bad… Like eating the chicken wings down at Tito's BBQ. Jesus those things were like eating the god damn _sun!_

"Well I'm sorry. Sometimes you have to search around before you find Mr. Right. I know I still am… But I know he's out there somewhere, just waiting for me," she said with a wistful look in her eye as she stared out the window at the gray sky. I tried not to roll my eyes and instead I snatched a piece of chicken from her side of the dish.

"I saw that, Bella," she said as she turned her eyes back to glare at me. I smiled sheepishly as I quickly chewed the chicken, "But seriously, don't you ever get that feeling? Like someone was made for you and you just have to find them?" she asked me with wide eyes.

I shrugged, "Maybe? I don't really know… I've dated enough duds to seriously start questioning the whole Soul Mate Principal."

"Tsk, tsk. Someone isn't a believer," Alice sighed and shook her head at me. I gave her a pointed look.

"Are you just realizing this?" I asked her and she groaned.

"You can be so annoying sometimes! You know that?" She growled at me and I grinned one more time as I stuffed another bite of noodles into my face.

"Yes, I did, now can you finish up so that we can get back to work?" I asked her and she looked at her food with her nose scrunched up.

"Yeah, I'm done," she said and I nodded, standing up to throw out the bowls, then I placed the tray on top of the counter in front of me. Alice met me at the door, having paid for the lunch (we switched off every day), and I noticed a tabloid magazine rolled up in her hands.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't Alice! You know those things are just full of lies and trash!" I exclaimed as we opened the doors and stepped into the brisk air once again.

"Shut up! I shall do what I want, and you will not stop me," she said to me as she hugged the magazine closer to her chest.

"Alright, whatever," I replied, slowly shaking my head. We walked back to the store in silence, although it was not an awkward one, and as I turned the _Open _sign back over I braced myself for more of the Spiritual idiocy I had to endure for another five hours.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD! NO!" Alice screeched from the living room and I jumped a mile off the ground from my place at the kitchen counter.<p>

"What? What is it!" I asked frantically as I dashed into the room, careful not to trip and kill myself along the way. However I did not find Alice on the ground bleeding from the head, nor did I find some kind of evidence that tragedy had struck. All I saw was the same tabloid magazine she had bought earlier, shoved in my face.

"LOOK! LOOK AT IT! ISN'T THIS HORRIBLE!" Alice screamed and glared at the blurry words that were legitimately shoved into my face. I swatted at the paper and she retracted it and stared at it with horror.

"Calm down, and tell me what has happened that has made you so upset," I said to her, knowing that she would just go ahead and tell me anyway.

"Rosalie Hale was murdered two nights ago! They just let out the news! Oh my God! She was like the Marylin Monroe of our generation! She was going to be a legend! She was so _beautiful! _This is so awful!" she looked as if she was about to start bawling at any moment. I debated if I should go get an umbrella from the closet for a moment then I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You didn't even _know _her! How can you be this upset over someone you didn't even know?" I asked her with slight amusement. I never really kept up with the tabloids. People in Hollywood just seemed self centered and egotistical and obsessed with money and I just wasn't into that kind of thing. However my words earned me a sharp glare from Alice before she crumpled onto the couch again.

"This is going to absolutely kill her father and brother. She just lost her mom three years ago too. She was scheduled to get married in two months! I just can't believe this!" Alice cried out again and I just stood staring at her for a moment.

"Right… Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go clean up dinner and then go to bed. Because I am a normal person. And I don't grieve over people I've never met before," I said and I got myself another glare from my friend before I retreated back into the tiny kitchen.

I absolutely loved to cook. It should've been my job, however I decided that I wanted to run a business where I was sought after to talk to the dead… _Nice one, Bella. _

I shook my head, clearing away my thoughts as I put away the lasagna I had made tonight and put it into the fridge, I then washed the dishes and put them away before turning off the kitchen light and making my way into my bedroom. I knew that Alice had retreated into her own tiny room across the hall, and I changed quickly into a pair of flannel pants and an old High school sweatshirt. Our apartment was freezing as fuck during the night so I preferred to not freeze to death. I walked to the bathroom and did my business then washed my face and brushed my teeth then crawled into my bed and turned off the light.

My dreams were filled lasagna and tabloid articles.

**Please Review :) **


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series. I just like to play with the characters for my own amusement :)**

**This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. I also don't have a Beta, so please excuse any mistakes that I might make.**

**Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ghost Whisperer<em>**

_Chapter Two_

"Bella!" a hazy voice broke through my sleep. My eyes were still closed but I could tell that the sun was shining directly into them. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, shoving my head under my pillow.

"Bella, get up now!" the voice continued, but I only groaned again. It was too early for this, but apparently my roommate didn't care as my duvet was ripped off of my body and the chilly air hit my body. My eyes snapped open as I sat up, my pillow falling off of my head. I found Alice at the foot of my bed with my duvet in her hands and a smirk on her face.

"You are evil," I glared at her then yawned. I looked at my alarm clock that read 8:34 and my eyes grew to be the size of saucers. We had exactly twenty six minutes until we left for work. I leaped out of bed, ignoring the freezing cold ground under my bare feet as I sprinted into the bathroom, grabbing a towel off of my door knob as I went. I cursed under my breath as I heard Alice's laughter still coming from my room.

"Why did you let me sleep for so long?" I called to her angrily; however I didn't get a reply. I hastily got into the shower and scrubbed myself down, washing my hair at lightning speed. I decided that I didn't have time to shave today and I would just have to wear something that covered everything up. Once I was finished I blow dried my hair and then rushed back into my room which was now empty of the evil pixie. Thank God.

I pulled on a pair of jeans, like yesterday and I ripped a purple sweater off of its hanger and shoved it on over my head. I pulled on my brown boots and then ran back into the bathroom and swiped on some mascara and eyeliner, then spritzed on some of my perfume. I looked like I had woken up late… But at least I looked decent.

I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen where I found Alice with a travel mug that I assumed was full of coffee, and a small smile.

"Forgive me?" she asked, holding out the mug. She had on the most adorable puppy dog face and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Fine, give me that!" I snatched away the coffee from her and she laughed at me.

"Come on, we got to go!" she said to me with a bright smile as she picked up her new Marc Jacobs bag and slung it over her shoulder. I picked up my own purse and threw my phone haphazardly into it then followed my pixie friend out into the stairwell.

"So, what made you feel so evil this morning?" I asked her as we walked down the four flights of stairs. Yeah. Our building was so cheap it had no elevator. Great, right?

"Well I had to get you back for not being upset over Rosalie Hale's death! How could you not find it even the tiniest bit sad?" she asked me with an exasperated look. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Perhaps because I have no idea what she was like. I've never heard of her doing anything for anyone but herself." I replied and Alice scoffed.

"You can't judge a person by what they haven't done, Bella," she said to me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes I can," I said to her, and I saw her shake her head from the back, her black feather earrings swinging with the motion. She never went anywhere without them and always claimed that they were good luck. I wasn't too sure if I believed in that… Although I did run a Psychic store, so I guess I kind of had to keep an open mind about those things.

We finally got to the door and Alice held it open for me as we both walked out into China town. People were buzzing, talking quickly, their voices mingling with everyone else's in the cold air. Alice skipped to my side as we walked down the street against the current of bodies. Some shop owners shouted out "Hello's" to us, and others claimed that their prices were the best for whatever they were selling. Alice and I just smiled at them and kept going. After a while the amount of Chinese writing diminished and we were caught up in a larger group of people.

Alice forced her way through the throng of people to the side of the street, looking up and down before her eyes settled on a taxi. She raised her hand and waved to the taxi that came to a stop nearby us.

"That never ceases to amaze me." I said to her as we got into the cab. She just smiled at me as she told the slightly smelly driver to go to the _Black Swan _on West 57th street. I looked out the window as we drove towards our destination. I had always loved the city. Sure, I would always love having the connections in a small town like Forks, but I didn't like how the people were all the same. Everyone knew everyone else's business in Forks. In New York, or Boston, or even Seattle, everyone was different. There was such a unique vibe that went with the city and I couldn't help but love it.

Soon enough the cab pulled to a stop in front of our store. I pulled out half of the money we owed the man and unlocked the door as Alice said thank you to the cab driver. I walked into the store and immediately behind the front desk as Alice switched the sign to _Open. _

Alice whipped out a deep plum colored robe and pulled it on over her leggings and cream colored sweater and walked into the room hidden behind the wine colored curtain just as the front door opened and an older couple walked in. I noticed right away that the woman was wearing a fanny pack.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" I asked them as I put on my cheeriest face.

"We were wondering if we could have a reading with Madame Mary Alice. We are having marital problems and I thought it would be a good idea for a professional opinion," the woman said to me and I nodded slowly, then the husband interjected. He was slightly balding, and had a hooked nose.

"This is just a scam, Harriet! I can't believe you actually believe in his junk!" he said.

_Me either... _I muttered to myself in my head, however I kept my small smile on my face.

"It's quite alright Mrs…"

"Mrs. Phalen," the woman stated and I nodded.

"Of course, Mrs. Phalen. I'm sure Madame Mary Alice is ready for you to go back, straight through this curtain, that's it. When you come out you can pay for your session," I said and the woman smiled at me while the man just gave me a scrutinizing look.

And so starts another day..

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that it was ten at night, it was not dark outside. Peoples lights were still on and the honking of horns from the cars stuck in traffic were sounding every other minute. Alice was taking off her robe and cleaning up around the shop as I started to count the money in the cash register.<p>

"Well that was a good day I'd say," Alice chirped from the other side of the room.

"Mhmm," I agreed with her, not looking up from the money in my hands.

"I'm all done here, I'm going to head out and meet you back at the apartment? I was supposed to run some errands today, but it was too busy," Alice said as she replaced the broom and dustpan she had been in the back closet.

"Yeah sure, I think I'm going to stick around for a bit and sort through all of… _this,_" I said to her as I gestured to a thick stack of paper next to the cash register. It was all bills. It wasn't like we were doing badly for money, but that money went towards paying the rent and feeding ourselves. There was still things left over that we couldn't pay for that had to do with the shop.

Alice wrinkled her nose, "You sure you don't want me to stay? I can run my errands tomorrow," she said to me sincerely, but I could hear in her voice that she really didn't want to stay. Not that I did either, but it had to be done by someone.

"No, it's fine. Go run around and sprinkle your pixie dust around New York," I chuckled at her and she threw me a glare.

"Shut up," she muttered as she grabbed her bag and pushed open the door, "Love you!"

"Love you too," I called back to her as the door swung shut. A cold burst of air surged into me and it ruffled all the papers on the counter. I shivered a bit and then looked back down at the money in my hands, counting and separating it.

I had just reached ninety-seven dollars when something bright caught my eye in front of me. I looked up and was slightly stunned for a moment. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her golden hair hung to her waist in perfect ringlets, her sky blue eyes were framed with thick lashes, her full lips were ruby red and her skin seemed to be made of porcelain. Not to mention she had a body any girl would kill for that was clad in a shimmering purple dress. She was so beautiful she seemed to be glowing. And she was just staring at me… Awkward.

I finally found my voice, "Uhm, Miss? We are closed now. I'm sorry I forgot to turn over the sign," I said to the woman whose eyes grew wider and her mouth popped open as she continued to stare. I was seriously getting a bit creeped out right now.

"Miss? You really need to leave now, we are closed," I said to her a bit more firmly. Her mouth closed and she put a hand on her hip.

"I _saw _the sign… Wait. _You can actually see me?" _she asked me and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes? And I can also see that you are inside my store that is clearly closed. I need you to leave," I said to her and her eyes narrowed.

"Oh I'm not going _anywhere. _It's been almost four days since somebody was able to see me! No way in hell am I leaving!" She snapped at me and my eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Uhm, I don't really understand what you are talking about right now, Miss. I think you just need to go home and get some rest," I said to her as I walked out from behind the counter and tried to shoo her towards the door. This woman was talking crazy and I was getting seriously creeped out by it at this point.

"That would be good if I could actually _sleep." _She muttered and I was once again left totally confused.

"I really don't know what you are saying," I said to her, trying to figure out what kind of drugs she might be on.

"Don't you recognize me? Well… obviously you don't because you'd be falling at my feet," she said as she flipped a piece of hair behind her shoulder. What a cocky bitch.

"Excuse me? I think you don't know what you are saying, do you want me to call you a cab or something?" I asked her as I stepped forward to try and take her arm, however I was only met with air.

"What. The. Fuck." I muttered to myself as I jumped back from this woman, looking at her more closely now. She seemed familiar somehow, but I couldn't place it. She just stared at me with an annoyed look on her face.

"Are you done now? Because I'm getting tired of this whole thing. I specifically told myself that I wasn't going into make this like that stupid movie with Reese Witherspoon. She's a nice girl. She just needs to get the right part for her. And playing a ghost is definitely _not _that part," the woman said to herself and then her gaze turned back to me, her words registering in my head.

"Ghost?" I asked in barely a whisper.

"Duh. Why are you surprised? Your sign specifically said that you dealt with contacting the dead," she said to me and I put a hand to my forehead. Reason finally struck me.

"Alice put you up to this, didn't she? This is for me laughing at her last night! Oh, that bitch!" I said as I glared at the woman in front of me who was staring with raised eyebrows.

"Okay now you are starting to sound like the crazy bitch," the woman stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice is so going to pay," I muttered.

"Who's Alice?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Like you don't know."

"Actually I really don't. Like I said, I came here to see if you weren't just a scam. And obviously you aren't, which is more than I can say for every other psychic store in the whole fucking country," she said to me and I was just as confused.

"What are you _saying! _I don't get it!" I raised my voice at her and she groaned and rolled her eyes.

"_Look. _I don't usually _do _this, but I came to ask you for help," she said the world 'help' like it was poisonous.

"Help with what? Who the hell _are you anyway?_" I asked her, this was just not making any sense at all. Did I eat something weird today? I did have that second helping of curly fries for lunch today.

"I'm surprised you don't know me… I'm Rosalie Hale and I came to find out who my killer was," the woman sighed, her tone suggesting that this information should have been obvious. I just stared at her for a long time. Not really grasping what she had said to me. Rosalie Hale? That actress that Alice wouldn't stop blubbering about? Her _killer? _Oh right! Alice was upset that Rosalie Hale had been murdered! I knew she looked familiar… But wait,if she was dead… then she would be… a… that would make her a…

"That's not possible," I gasped, the air from my lungs suddenly gone completely.

"Oh _trust me,_ I didn't think so either… I mean. I saw the light, and then, _presto! _I was right back in my hotel room, watching all those perverted investigators paw through my personals. I didn't even get to see an angel. Sucks, right?" she asked me as if I had experienced this as well. My mouth remained open as I tried to take everything in, however all I felt was my head hitting the floor as I collapsed into darkness.

"Hey! You okay?... Uh… I didn't catch your name…" a voice suddenly came back to me as I was suddenly aware of the pounding in my head. I groaned and put a hand to my forehead. I sighed and kept my eyes closed. It had only been a dream. A crazy fucked up dream that I did not understand.

I opened my eyes.

Rosalie Hale's face was directly above mine. I let out a loud, high pitched scream as I bolted up right ignoring my head as I tried to scramble backwards.

"Oh yes, now comes the screaming. You know, I really didn't want to turn this into a production," Rosalie said, her voice even more irritated. I raised a shaking hand as if I was going to stop her.

"You aren't real! Ghosts aren't real!" I exclaimed loudly. Damn. I needed to go to a therapist. Maybe I was having a mental breakdown. Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, but they are. Why the fuck do you think I'm here? Listen. I don't want this to be a big deal. I'm not going to haunt your soul, or suck it out or anything weird. I just need some…. Assistance." She tried to explain to me, but I was having none of that.

"Yeah you need assistance because you aren't _real! _Just leave me alone!" I tried to yell at her but my voice was shaking a bit. I really wasn't trying to make a big deal out of this. I knew I was acting exactly like all the other people in ghost movies did. _Abso-fuckin-lutely shocked. _But how else was I supposed to react when there was a fucking ghost in front of me? Offer it a cup of tea? _I don't think so. _

"Shut up! You are making this so difficult! Just agree to help me, dammit!" Rosalie yelled at me, her perfectly plucked eyebrows shooting up and her face contorting with anger.

"No! Because this isn't happening! This is all a figment of my imagination combined with a weird reaction to the curly fries I ate… And I _swear _I will start going to church and all that shit if you just leave me alone!" I ranted at her and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to help me. I've crossed this whole fucking country and you are the only person that can see me so far and I refuse to go looking again." She stomped her foot down and glared at me. What a spoiled bitch. Hah! I so totally knew that she was like this! I would totally have to rub it into Alice's face! Wait. Was this really happening?

I looked at the furious Rosalie Hale in front of me and I sighed. It must be real. Even I wasn't creative enough to dream something like this up… Not even curly fries could do this. Did that mean that I had inherited my mother's gift to see dead people? Even if that was the case, how come I could only see Rosalie and not other dead people?

"Ugh, too many questions," I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" the Bitch snapped.

"Nothing… " I replied and I looked down again.

What was the worst that could happen if I did try to help her? I would only be doing her a favor… I'd probably get an easy in to Heaven if I helped her pass on. Girl Scout points perhaps? Something along those lines... But this could also lead me into a bunch of things I did not want to get into. For instance, was I really going to fly all the way out to California to help solve the murder of a spoiled, bitchy actress that I hadn't even really heard about?

"Okay… here's the deal. I will try to help you –" I got cut off.

"And another thing! Wait… You will?" Rosalie asked, her face filled with confusion.

"Yes, I will. However, if I am not able to find out who…. Murdered you… Or if I get into any kind of situation that is threatening to me, I'm out of there. And don't even think about haunting me. Cause I won't hesitate to exorcise your ass. Got it?" I said to her. She pursed her lips and tapped her foot that was glad in a shimmering gold stiletto.

"Fine, but you _will _do everything to the best of your ability. I don't want someone half-assing this shit. Got _that?_" She asked me with a glare.

"Fine," I replied with my own glare.

"Fine," Rosalie nodded her head once, "When do we leave?"

"Uhm… Soon. I have to go home and talk to my friend." I murmured but I didn't really look at her while I was speaking. I was more focused on how to go about telling my best friend that I could see the ghost of her favorite actress.

"Oh, the evil one? Mind if I come along?" Rosalie asked and I shook my head.

"Stay here. I don't need any distractions," I said sternly.

"But it's so _boring here!" _Rosalie whined and I just rolled my eyes as I walked over to the front counter and put all the cash back inside it, and shoved the bills underneath. Those definitely would have to wait for now.

"I really don't care. Just stay here, I'll be back in the morning," I said as I walked to the front door with my bag and then took one last look at the gorgeous, super-model like, bitchy, spoiled _ghost _that was standing in my shop. I sighed and shook my head, then locked the door behind me as I started back towards the apartment. My thoughts buzzed inside my head like angry bees the entire way home.

When I finally made it back to apartment, I shoved open the door and was quickly attacked by my worried best friend.

"Where the hell were you! It's been five hours since I left work! I called a dozen times! You better have a good fucking excuse for scaring me like that!" Alice was basically foaming at the mouth as she yelled at me. I sighed and looked at her… Okay, how was I going to do this?

"Uh… Something weird happened at the shop," I said to her and she put a hand on her hip.

"Like how weird?" she asked me with narrowed eyes.

"Like… So weird that you won't believe it," I replied and she just glared at me more.

"_Try me," _she stated and I shrugged.

"Okay, you asked for it… See, after you left, this woman kind of appeared, and here's where things get weird. See, she was a ghost of that dead actress you've been fawning over. Rosalie Hale? And it's actually really funny because she asked me to help her find out who killed her, and sort of agreed to do it…." I trailed off, watching Alice's face for a reaction the whole time. However she didn't start screaming or called me a weirdo. Instead she smiled.

"I _knew_ you had a gift!" she beamed at me and then her eyes went wide, "Oh my GOD! You can see ROSALIE-FUCKING-HALE! Is she just as gorgeous in real life? Well. I guess it's not _real life _cause she's dead, but you know what I meant! Tell me!" Alice grabbed my shoulders and stared deep into my eyes.

_"I thought you said she was evil? I like her so far," _Rosalie's voice invaded my mind. I gasped.

"Ah! She's in my head talking right now!" I yelled.

_"Oh stop being a drama queen," _Rosalie said and I could almost imagine her rolling her eyes at me.

"Wait! She's here right now! Oh my god! Can she hear me?" Alice asked, jumping up and down.

_"Tell her yes, I want to talk with her. She seems so much nicer than you," _Rosalie said to me.

"No. She can't hear you," I replied to Alice who pouted.

"_Well that wasn't very nice." _

"I don't care if it wasn't nice! I thought I told you to stay at the shop!" I yelled into the air and Alice looked at me like I was a little crazy. I had to admit I knew that I looked certifiably insane at the moment, but it really wasn't my fault.

_"Yeah, you did tell me to stay there. But it was wayyy too boring. I wasn't just going to sit there and do nothing. Ugh," _Rosalie scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

"I need to sleep, this is too fucking much," I muttered as I started walking away from Alice and hopefully from Rosalie.

A goodnight sleep is all I needed. Okay, _maybe _I would need some intense therapy after this too. But for the most part all I needed was rest.

_"I'll be right here when you wake up!" _Rosalie's smug voice graced my head once more.

"GREAT! Can't wait!" I groaned angrily as I pulled off my boots and brushed my teeth with much more force than was necessary. I stripped off my jeans and my sweater and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt then flopped down on my bed, hoping that sleep would take over as quickly as possible.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


End file.
